Encore un raté
by Chrysomie
Summary: One-shot, Albus/Scorpius. Dans lequel Scorpius cuisine et Al sourit beaucoup.


Scorpius adorait regarder Albus manger. Il aimait la lueur dans les yeux du brun lorsqu'il dévorait ses plats. Quoique, dévorer n'était pas le verbe adéquat. Certes, il y avait de la voracité dans sa façon d'amener la nourriture à sa bouche, mais il y avait aussi un moment de dégustation intense. Chaque goût était testé, roulé en bouche, approuvé. Alors un sourire étirait fugitivement les fines lèvres d'Albus, pour disparaître à la bouchée suivante, et réapparaître aussitôt.

Au fil des années passées à Poudlard, Scorpius avait appris à décortiquer les mimiques de son ami à table. Le léger sourire, juste un plis du coin des lèvres, pour le jus de citrouille. Les yeux mi-clos pour les plats de viande accompagnés de pommes de terre. Le regard impatient pour les desserts, la langue passant sur le bout des lèvres. Et l'expression d'un plaisir suprême, la nuque tendue, le frémissement des narines, l'immense sourire satisfait qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, au Terrier.

Durant l'été de leur sixième année, Albus avait réussi à faire inviter Scorpius malgré les protestations d'oncle Ron. Scorpius put ainsi enfin goûter au talent culinaire de Molly Weasley. Et voir pour la première et dernière fois le visage de son meilleur ami illuminé et extatique. Cette vision lui procura une sensation étrange, chaude et chatouillante au creux du ventre. Depuis ce jour, il s'était mis en tête de tout faire pour revoir cette expression.

Albus souriait intérieurement. Il avait remarqué que depuis le début de l'année Scorpius se plaçait systématiquement en face de lui à la table des Serpentards, et qu'il le fixait pendant qu'il mangeait. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien de mal à s'asseoir en face que quelqu'un et le regarder tout en discutant. Évidemment, ils parlaient de Quidditch, de nouveaux sorts, et des choses dont deux adolescents peuvent parler. Mais évidemment, Scorpius le regardait un peu trop et même si sa bouche souriait à la blague d'Al, ses yeux semblaient captivés par autre chose. Et Albus n'était pas dupe.

Il avait aussi remarqué que Scorpius se levait souvent la nuit et revenait environ deux heures plus tard. Son ami était souvent énervé après ses escapades, il tirait violemment les rideaux de son baldaquin en poussant un soupir de frustration. Au début, il pensait que Scorpius allait voir une _amie _et s'était senti blessé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Puis il s'était rendu compte que si il s'agissait de rendez-vous galants, Scorp ne serait pas revenu en colère. Al était vraiment curieux de savoir où Scorpius se rendait la nuit, et était un peu déçu que son meilleur ami se balade dans le château sans lui. C'est pourquoi une nuit il décida de le suivre.

Scorpius sortit du dortoir vers minuit. Il ne remarqua pas que le tableau gardant l'entrée de la salle commune se referma un tout petit plus lentement que d'habitude. Il connaissait l'horaire de ronde de Rusard pratiquement par cœur, et savait que le concierge devait se trouver au troisième étage. Après une dizaine de minutes, il atteignit le tableau menant aux cuisines et chatouilla la poire. Albus se faufila derrière lui, remerciant James pour lui avoir donné la cape en quittant Poudlard.

Un elfe de maison attendait Scorpius qui le salua. La cuisine était vide, les autres elfes devant être occupés à nettoyer le château. Albus se posta à un coin de la pièce d'où il avait une bonne vue sur Scorpius et l'elfe. Celui-ci regarda dans sa direction et Albus crut que la cape était tombée, mais l'elfe détourna le regard pour le poser sur Scorpius.

- Que voulez-vous faire ce soir, monsieur ? demanda l'elfe.

-J'aimerais un gâteau plus simple que celui de la dernière fois, répondit Scorpius.

-C'est que, monsieur, Shimmy ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait vous donner de plus facile à faire. Vous avez essayé toutes ses recettes de gâteaux, tartes et pâtisseries, et n'en avez réussi aucune.

-Je sais bien. Mais je veux vraiment arriver à cuisiner moi-même quelque chose pour Al, soupira le blond.  
-Vous pouvez peut-être réessayer la recette au citron et aux amandes ? C'est celui que vous auriez le mieux réussi, si seulement vous aviez mis de la poudre d'amandes et pas de la levure de bière...

Scorpius acquiesça dans un souffle. L'elfe se mit à rassembler à les ingrédients en chantonnant. Il s'amusait bien avec ce petit Malfoy. Même si de temps en temps il avait envie de l'assommer à coups de poêle, d'abord parce qu'il parlait trop et ensuite parce qu'il faisait des erreurs tellement stupides que même un troll n'y arriverait pas. Comme la fois où il avait confondu du chocolat fondu avec de la purée de feuilles d'automne, ça n'a quand même pas la même odeur, bon sang ! Et les rares fois où le résultat avait l'air à peu près correct, il se mettait à rêvasser en psalmodiant "Al va adorer ça, il va avoir la même tête qu'au Terrier et il va me supplier de lui en refaire tous les jours, et je dirais oui, et je dirais tout le temps oui à tout ce qu'il voudra, et il va adorer, etc etc". Du coup, il ne faisait plus attention, et son plat, invariablement, brulait, explosait, débordait, parfois les trois en même temps, bref, c'était une calamité.

Shimmy revint vers la table centrale et Scorpius se concentra immédiatement. Il suivait avec application toutes les instructions de l'elfe et espérait réussir, pour une fois.

Al s'était calé dans son coin, il sourit en voyant les lèvres pincées et la ride de concentration de son ami. Même en Potions il ne l'avait jamais vu si appliqué. Il était adorable. Enfin, pas _adorable. _Son meilleur ami n'était pas adorable, et il n'avait jamais pensé ça.

Scorpius était tendu. Il n'allait jamais y arriver. Même si il essayait d'établir des similitudes entre le cuisine et les Potions. Verser, mélanger, préchauffer le four. Faire fondre le beurre, mesurer la poudre d'amandes. Shimmy le surveillait de près, et Scorpius essayait de tout faire en même temps. Il vit un sourire sur le visage du vieil elfe et cela l'encouragea, il redoubla d'ardeur et de zèle. L'elfe secoua la tête et l'arrêta.

-Cela suffit, monsieur. La pâte est prête, déclara-t-il.

Scorpius arborait un énorme sourire. Il allait peut-être enfin parvenir à faire goûter à Al quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même cuisiné ! Shimmy s'en alla, il estimait que surveiller un gâteau au four n'était pas une tâche insurmontable pour son élève. Scorpius le remercia chaleureusement et mit le moule au four. Il restait un peu de pâte collée au fouet, que Scorpius lécha.

Al se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. S'imaginer toutes les fois où Scorpius avait raté son coup était tout simplement hilarant, lui qui d'habitude réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Al le contemplait. Il avait de la farine dans les cheveux et sur le nez, les joues rouges et sa cravate pendait lamentablement des deux côtés de son cou. Il n'était pas des plus élégants dans cet état, mais Al ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau.

L'apprenti cuisinier s'était mis à ranger en attendant que le gâteau soit cuit. Il se sentait fier, cette fois Shimmy n'avait rien trouvé à redire, il allait apporter ce gâteau au citron et aux amandes à Al demain matin et il reverrait le sourire du Terrier, cette fois juste pour lui. Scorpius en était là de ses réflexions quand il souleva un torchon, et découvrit les citrons.

Tous les citrons, intacts. Ce qui voulait dire que... son gâteau au citron...n'avait aucun citron. Aucun. Non, non, il ne voulait pas ! Pas maintenant qu'il y était presque. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Il ne serait jamais capable de cuisiner quelque chose qui ferait gémir Al de plaisir. Non, pas gémir. Il ne voulait pas faire _gémir _son meilleur ami. Il voulait … il ne savait plus. A quoi bon? Des larmes de frustration envahissait ses yeux. Il les chassa rageusement avec le torchon fautif.

Albus regardait Scorpius qui regardait dans le vague. Il remarqua son regard un peu confus qui dura quelques secondes. Soudain, Scorpius se redressa et balaya de son bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table dans un cri. Les gobelets doseurs, la bouteille de lait, la farine, tout s'envola. Un citron roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Al, cachés par la cape d'invisibilité, et ricocha dessus. Scorpius le vit. Il comprit.

-Al? C'est toi?

Al retira la cape.

-Évidemment. Je voulais savoir ce que tu complotais à minuit, sans moi.

La respiration de Scorpius était saccadée, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Il tourna le dos à Al et un silence gêné se fit pendant quelques minutes. Quand il refit face à son ami, il semblait avoir retrouvé ses moyens.

-C'était sensé être une surprise. Pour...euh, ton anniversaire, tu sais.

-C'est dans plus de quatre mois, Scorp.

-Je sais, mais, euh...je suis vraiment nul en cuisine !

-J'ai vu ça, oui.

-Et, euh, t'es là depuis longtemps?

Scorpius tentait d'amener la conversation sur un terrain sans danger. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir répondre à la question « pourquoi tu veux me faire un gâteau? »

-Je t'ai suivi dès que tu es sorti du dortoir. Mais je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu veux me faire un gâteau. Et le coup de l'anniversaire ne marche pas, d'habitude tu préviens juste les elfes de maison. Dis moi la vérité, s'il te plait.

Et voilà. Maintenant, il devait lui dire. Mais lui dire quoi? Qu'il était fasciné par ses expressions lorsqu'il mangeait? Qu'il voulait le voir sourire rien que pour lui et à cause de lui?

De son côté, Albus était confus. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que son ami traficotait la nuit, il voulait savoir pourquoi Scorpius se donnait tant de mal pour lui.

-Tu savais que tu as des expressions particulières selon ce que tu manges? Quand tu manges du poulet, tu n'as pas la même tête que quand tu manges des lentilles.

-Tu sais que t'es quelqu'un de bizarre, toi ? Rigola Al.

- Hé ! C'est pas ma faute si tu me fasc...euh, fait rire!

- Peut-être, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi tu me fais à manger?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, voilà!

- Mais encore?

- Tu vas me trouver encore plus bizarre. C'est à cause de cet été, le jour où tu m'as invité au Terrier.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Ta grand-mère nous a préparé ce gâteau, tu te souviens?

- Moui, vaguement.

- Quand tu l'as mangé, tu avais un air épanoui de bonheur, je ne t'avais javais vu comme ça.

- Si je comprends bien, ça t'as tellement marqué que tu veux que je refasse cette tête là.

- Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! S'écria Scorpius.

Albus essayait de refouler son envie de riren mais quand il vit Scorpius se mettre à hocher frénétiquement la tête, il ne tint plus et explosa. Scorpius le fixa, interdit.

-Mais... c'est pas drôle...

-Haha, non, c'est pas drôle de tout, désolé, rigola Al.

- Flûte ! Le gâteau !

Scorpius se précipita vers le four d'où s'échappait une fumée grisâtre. Il en sortit un... truc, qui avait une couleur de caillou et une odeur d'écurie. Il posa ce truc sur la table, s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Albus avait bien envie de rigoler encore un peu, mais son ami avait l'air d'être au bord des larmes. Il rapprocha une chaise et s'assit près de lui, leurs genoux se touchant.

-Hé, c'est pas grave, t'y arriveras la prochaine fois.

-Non.

-Non?

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. D'abord, l'effet de surprise est complétement foutu, et ensuite ça fait deux mois que je me décarcasse sans résultats. Pourtant, je prends des ingrédients normaux, chacun séparément, c'est bon, mais dès que je les trifouille un peu, bam ! Ça devient du mortier.

-Faut pas dire ça, Scorp, c'est pas ta faute. Allez, regarde-moi, tu ressembles à un gosse de six qui a raté son goûter.

Scorpius releva les yeux. Heureusement, aucune larme ne s'y trouvait. Il fixa son regard gris dans celui vert d'Al. Et frissonna.

-Comment je fais maintenant pour revoir ce sourire, hein?

-Pourquoi c'est si important, Scorpius?

-Je... parce que... je sais pas... murmura le blond.

-Tu vois, ce qui me fait sourire comme ça avec la cuisine de Molly, c'est de savoir que quelqu'un que j'aime a voulu que ce soit bon pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'à Poudlard, je ne souris pas comme ça.

-Oh. Je comprends, je crois. Donc, de toute façon, si j'avais réussi à te faire quelque chose de mangeable, t'aurais pas eu ce sourire-là, murmura Scorpius.

-Je ne sais pas... Attends, il te reste pas de la pâte pas cuite? C'est bon aussi.

-Non, j'ai tout lavé.

-Même pas sur le fouet, ou un truc comme ça?

-Le fouet, je l'ai léché avant de le laver. Désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, ça m'arrange.

-Qu...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres d'Al_. Les lèvres d'Al._ Sur les siennes. Qui l'embrassaient. Qui s'éloignaient déjà. Qui revenaient, hésitantes, mais surtout caressantes. Scorpius n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Al si.

C'était un baiser papillon, chaste et léger, qui envoyait ses battements d'ailes dans le creux de leur ventre. Scorpius chassa le papillon en reculant, juste un peu, juste pour pouvoir parler. Il pouvait entendre le bruit que faisaient les ailes de ce satané papillon. Un bruit sourd en deux temps, boum-boum, boum-boum, qui allait très vite.

-J'en étais sûr ! Sourit Al.

-Al... C'était pour quoi, ça?

-Tes lèvres ont un goût d'amandes, informa gentiment Albus.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à la bouffe, souffla Scorpius.

-Scorpius, annonça Al, très sérieusement, tu m'as toujours paru comestible.

-Qu...

Albus s'était littéralement jeté sur Scorpius et réclamait maintenant l'accès à ses lèvres qu'il obtint sans trop de difficultés. Le papillon, qui ne s'était jamais éloigné, revint se nicher juste au dessus de leur nombril, bien au chaud, et décida qu'il ferait bon vivre ici quelques temps. Il devait juste faire attention aux tremblements de terre qui agitaient ses hôtes, de temps en temps.

Pendant que le papillon faisait le tour du propriétaire, un immense sourire gagnait peu à peu le visage d'Albus qui embrassait toujours Scorpius.

Ce sourire-là, Scorpius ne l'avait encore jamais vu. C'était un sourire plus épanoui que celui du Terrier, plus lumineux que celui pour le chocolat chaud, plus rayonnant que celui du gratin dauphinois. Il se demanda si ce sourire-là n'était pas le tout nouveau sourire spécial Scorpius.


End file.
